Gine (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Gine (ギネ) is a female Saiyan, the wife of Bardock, and the mother of Raditz and Kakarot. Appearance Gine is a woman of average height and slender build. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. Her hair bears a resemblance to her eldest son Raditz's, except much shorter and with bangs. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and dark green combat armor highlighted with bronze and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. GineDBSF.jpg|Gine in Dragon Ball SF Personality Gine had a gentle and caring personality similar to her youngest son and both her grandsons, and because of that, she was not cut out for fighting. Even more, she developed a genuine union of companionship with Bardock; a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes. However, despite her gentleness, she is shown to be protective of her youngest son, as she briefly argues with Bardock about sending Kakarot to Earth as an infiltration baby, knowing it is dangerous. She is also shown to be proud of Raditz for being assigned to invade a planet with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, showing that she loves both of her sons. Background Gine used to be a member of Bardock's Planet Elite Force. While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, which Bardock eventually began to return and the two grew to have a special bond. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. She bears Bardock two sons, the first named Raditz, and the second named Kakarot. Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child Dragon Ball Super: Broly On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering meat when Bardock returns from a mission and both greet each other in a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator, she replies affirmatively and tells that it took three years. Gine then says that she will take Kakarot out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Attack Ball in the night so that they can send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Gine remarks that it is not like a Saiyan (specifically Bardock) to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her uncharacteristic softness rubbed off on him. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a little grown and distraught Kakarot in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously reassures her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarot's whereabouts. Bardock also warns Kakarot to watch out for the Galactic Patrolmen as the pod rockets Bardock puts his arm around Gine and both watch their son leaving. Gine is presumed to be killed along with most of the other Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. Dragon Ball SF Azure Saga Many years later in Age 797, Gine is still deceased and him along with Bardock and Raditz now work for King Yemma and are apart of the Other World Defense Force. In Chapter 6 of Dragon Ball SF, She is seen helping his team fight against deceased villains in Hell. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – Gine can manipulate her ki to counter gravity and fly. *'Ki Blast '– A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. *'Guard Boost' - A supportive technique where the user transfers some of their ki to an ally to increase the ally's defensive guard power. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A powerful Eenrgy Wave capable of causing massive damage. *'Chou Makouhou' - used while transformed into a Great Ape. *'Energy Ballet' - learned from Fasha. a barrage of powerful ki blasts. *'Ki Sense' - An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. learned in Dragon Ball SF. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Great Ape' Gine has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or an artificial sources such as a Power Ball just as all Saiyans with tails can. While it is unknown what her mental state was in this form, it is likely that as a low-level Saiyan of below-average capacities, she was reduced to a feral beast much like her sons and eldest grandson. |-|Equipment= *'Scouter' - Like most members of the Saiyan Army, Gine uses a Scouter to read and detect power levels as well as a communication device before she retires from the Saiyan army.